


Ты - мое задание!

by OmegaSenshu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky suffers, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Ratings: R, Sex, Steve Saves Bucky, Suffering, and all ya know, and cares about him, bucky licks fingers, medical treatment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSenshu/pseuds/OmegaSenshu
Summary: "...- Он невиновен! Он не преступник!Стив и сам не верит в собственные слова, но продолжает удерживать стальной хваткой за локоть Баки, выйдя вперед и закрыв его своим телом. Наташа, Ник и остальные смотрят с непониманием на Роджерса, с недоверием и открытой неприязнью на Барнса..."Вдохновивший арт:https://pp.vk.me/c633625/v633625450/17f12/jZkJjd9NA9s.jpg





	Ты - мое задание!

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана с выходом второго фильма "Первый мститель: другая война". О "Гражданке" тогда никто и помыслить не мог.
> 
> О моем творчестве: https://vk.com/omegasenshu  
> Поддержать меня можно тут: 410015442164530 (ЯД)

Отчего-то Барнс не может позволить себе уйти, оставив только вытащенного из воды Роджерса отрыгивать речную воду. Отчего-то Барнс молча сидит рядом, потирая вывихнутую, но не сломанную им же, Роджерсом, руку. Обычную руку.  
  
— Ты сказал, что ты мне друг, — первым заговорил Барнс, бесстрастно наблюдая за вывалявшемся в грязи Капитаном. — Ты назвал меня каким-то баком…  
  
— Баки, — машинально поправил осипшим голосом Кэп, повернувшись в сторону Барнса. — И ты мне тоже друг, Баки.  
  
По взгляду Зимнего Солдата — так его назвала Романова — ничего не понять. Ни то, верит ли он Стиву, ни то, что вообще задумал. Даже смятения — и того не видать, хотя ему самое место, в этой ситуации, в это время.  
  
Отчего-то Стив орет как резаный, что самолично устроит резню, если подоспевшие агенты ЩИТа — те, кто не оказался предателем — тронут Баки.  
  
— Он невиновен! Он не преступник!  
  
Стив и сам не верит в собственные слова, но продолжает удерживать стальной хваткой за локоть Баки, выйдя вперед и закрыв его своим телом. Наташа, Ник и остальные смотрят с непониманием на Роджерса, с недоверием и открытой неприязнью на Барнса.  
  
— Не смейте его трогать! — кажется, громкий рык Стива отрезвляет их всех, и начинается суета.  
  
Его щит достали со дна реки, подогнали машины — для Стива и Баки отдельная, в которой никого кроме них и водителя не было.  
  
Всю дорогу до «запасного» штаба Барнс молчит, изучая Стива: его повреждения, которые он сам же нанес. В ушах стоит собственный крик «ТЫ! МОЕ! ЗАДАНИЕ!»  
  
— Я не выполнил задание, — тихо говорит Барнс, переведя взгляд на собственные руки — одну обычную, с запястьем под неправильным углом (вывих так никто и не вправил), а на вторую — металлическую — смотрит, словно видит впервые.  
  
— У тебя больше нет заданий, — слова Роджерса набатом, молотом, ударом под дых настигают Барнса, и его накрывает.  
  
Водитель настороженно следит в зеркало за двумя бойцами, один из которых кричит так, будто ему выпиливают внутренности тупой болгаркой, однако машина не замедляет хода и не останавливается. Потому что водитель видит, как крепко сжимает в объятии-полузахвате Капитан своего… кажется, он назвал его другом?  
  
В медицинском центре Баки вправляют руку и обрабатывают ушибы и ссадины. Стив проходит те же процедуры, отказавшись переходить в другую палату, чтобы следить как за работой медперсонала, так и за поведением Барнса. Он не позволит никому навредить своему другу, как и не позволит Джеймсу наворотить дел.  
  
Хватит. Наворотил уже.  
  
— Никто кроме меня не приведет его в себя, ясно?! — Стив со злости ударяет ладонями по столу, да так, что стекло на столешнице идет трещинами. — Отвалите от него все!  
  
— А ты так и не спросил, чего, собственно, хочет твой друг, — Ника ничем не испугать, никакими вспышками гнева и злости, коими обычно не страдал Стив.  
  
Роджерс сник под спокойным, слишком спокойным и самодовольным взглядом Фьюри. И обернулся к Баки.  
  
Джеймс все это время стоял позади него, в кабинете Ника, слушая ссору Стива с остальными. При том, что остальные-то молчали. Включая даже обычно падкого на комментарии Старка (в точности, как его отец!).  
  
— Если вы так ненавязчиво спрашиваете, чего хочу я… — осторожно начал Барнс, переводя настороженный взгляд со Стива на Ника. — …то я не могу вам здесь ничем помочь, грозный одноглазый начальник. Объективно говоря, если вы хотите вернуть мне память, да еще и сделать из меня мирного гражданина — не советую прибегать к жесткой фармакологии и болезненным экспериментам на моем теле. Даже если это во благо мне. Видите ли…  
  
С тихим стальным звоном Баки сжал металлический кулак и продемонстрировал всем.  
  
— Она не терпит тех, кто причиняет нам боль. И за себя я ручаться не готов даже сейчас, когда нахожусь в одном кабинете с тем… — Барнс запнулся, подбирая слова, разрываясь между «друг» и… -…кто может меня удержать от плохих поступков.  
  
Стив бы улыбнулся, если бы ситуация не была такой сложной. Стив бы не обратил внимания на слово «нам», если бы не знал Джеймса. Если бы не знал, что тот слишком хорошо умеет подбирать слова.  
  
Как ни странно, их отпускают. С одним условием, на котором настоял Фьюри — до самого порога квартиры Роджерса (нет, не той, которую разбомбили, когда подстрелили Ника, запасные варианты всегда должны быть) их сопровождает небольшой отряд. На всякий случай.  
  
— Наконец-то отвязались, — Стив выглядывает в окно и следит за удаляющимися спинами солдат. А после оборачивается к Джеймсу, который, казалось, растерянно застыл в гостиной, не в состоянии ни бросить сумку на пол, ни раздеться, ни вообще сказать что-либо. — Бак… Господи, Баки, ты дома. Теперь ты дома.  
  
Отчего-то Стив Роджерс старается не думать, чего стоят эти слезы, которые мочат ему рубашку на плече, когда он крепко обнимает своего друга. Отчего-то Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс не видит ничего зазорного, чтобы показать своему другу (которому он верит?..), как ему сейчас тяжело.  
  
Они оба военные, черт возьми.  
  
Они оба слишком хорошо знают, что это такое — когда в голове твоей война похуже чем та, в которой ты выжил.  


***

  
  
Стиву дали четкие инструкции к таблеткам. Да и на упаковках все написано — ровно то же самое, что говорили ему в медпункте, что говорили ему в аптеках, то же, что и писали в Интернете. Но почему-то он не хочет доверять большим сладким круглым штукам, которые являли собой транквилизаторы нового поколения.  
  
Почему-то каждый раз, когда он скрепя сердце протягивал стакан с водой и таблетку Джеймсу, он хотел в последний момент убрать руку. Он видел, что и сам Баки не хотел пить таблетки, не теперь, когда из него не пытались сделать уже никого. Но еще Баки понимал, что на самом деле не хочет никому навредить. И лишь поэтому пил таблетки каждый раз, как его сознание волной боли швыряло в бурлящие воды воспоминаний.  
  
В такие моменты Стив старался пробыть как можно дольше рядом с Барнсом. В такие моменты Стив чувствовал, что его другу нельзя оставаться одному.  
  
— Гидра!.. Зимний… Солдат! Мое задание — устранить Стивена Роджерса!..  
  
Баки мог часами орать, захлебываясь слезами, воздухом, слюной, невидящими глазами уставившись в потолок и извиваясь на полу, позволяя судорогам прошивать все его тело. Он не видел, что Стив в крепком захвате держал его. Не чувствовал того же захвата, который Роджерс провел на нем, когда они оба были на геликарриере.  
  
Лишь многое время спустя, когда таблетка начинала действовать на организм со слишком быстрым метаболизмом, Стив позволял себе выпустить уснувшего на нем Баки, перенести на кровать и долгое-долгое время сидеть возле него, сторожа сон.  
  
Однажды выдержка должна была изменить Стиву. Однажды накопившаяся бессонница должна была сказаться на его организме.  
  
И сказалась. Он уснул на кровати рядом с Баки.  
  
А проснулся оттого, что Баки отлежал ему руку и все никак не хотел менять свою позу во сне.  
  
— Если ты хочешь спать — тебе не стоит мучить себя, — пробормотал сонливо Джеймс, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, когда Стив неаккуратно попытался высвободить из-под него свою руку. — Просто спи, Стивен.  
  
Наступила очередь Баки подкладывать свою руку под голову Роджерсу.  
  
Утром Стив, проснувшись, не обнаружил рядом Баки. Зато почувствовал запах горячего шоколада, что доносился с кухни. И прекрасно слышал забористый мат своего старого доброго друга Баки.  
  
Барнс, грозный и страшный Зимний Солдат, способный в одиночку раскатать всю армию США и других стран, не мог подружиться с микроволновкой.  
  
Хотя, вспоминает с улыбкой Стив, чистя зубы, сам он в первое время вообще боялся подходить к новой технике.  
  
И кто бы мог подумать, что Джеймс Барнс пристрастится к горячему шоколаду и пончикам с глазурью.  
  
— Мне кажется, — задумчиво тянет Стив, входя на кухню и вытирая ежик волос полотенцем, — что тебе уже хватит пить эту дрянь.  
  
Баки, разочарованно глядя на расплавившуюся в микроволновке пластиковую тарелку, только вздыхает. Он бы и рад перестать пить таблетки.  
  
— Нужно купить новую тарелку.  
  
— Бак…  
  
— Я не знаю насчет таблеток, Стивен. Не знаю.  
  
— Нет, я хотел сказать про тарелки. Я же для тебя на холодильнике заметку оставил: НЕ СУЙ ПЛАСТИКОВУЮ ПОСУДУ В МИКРОВОЛНОВКУ.  
  
Баки смешно, по-детски поджимает губы. Ему не нужно озвучивать то, что Стив понял и без слов — Баки забыл, что микроволновка именуется микроволновкой.  
  
Казалось бы, у них начали налаживаться хорошие дружеские отношения. Если не брать во внимание то, что частенько они засыпали вместе. И никто из них даже не пытался придумать отмазку для этого. Ни для другого, ни для себя.  
  
Стив постарался убрать из их жизни все, что относилось к прошлому. Никаких тренировок, никаких новостей, кроме погоды — Баки все-таки настоял хотя бы на пробежке по утрам. Часами они рубились в приставку, залипали у экрана, поедая попкорн за просмотром фильмов. Баки настоял на покупке книг — он вечерами читал вслух стихи. Среди поэтов были и те, кого Барнс любил в далекие времена Второй Мировой, и новые, даже парочка современных.  
  
Почему-то еще Баки любит смотреть тексты песен. Нет, не слушать. Только находить в Интернете и читать вслух, как стихи. По сути, это и есть стихи, просто на музыку.  
  
— Они все любят тебя, — заговорил как-то ночью Баки, почти задремавший на диване.  
  
Стив завозился на полу, устраиваясь удобнее.  
  
— Они все-все любят тебя и благодарны тебе, — продолжал вещать Барнс немного обеспокоенным голосом. — А ты сейчас пятнаешь репутацию тем, что укрываешь убийцу в своем доме. Интересно, почему до сих пор никто не выбил дверь в твою квартиру и не разнес мне голову из дробовика?  
  
В тот момент в голове Стива вдруг все стало ясно, как день.  
  
И подтвердились его мысли на следующее утро, когда Баки снова накрыло, когда он запустил щитом Стива в него же. Щитом, от которого отскочила пуля, оставившая царапину на металлической руке Барнса. Пуля, пробившая бесшумно окно и выдавшая местоположение одного из людей Фьюри.  
  
— Вот значит как, — зарычал Баки, разглядывая точку лазерного прицела на своей груди. — Вы держите меня на привязи за высоким забором, чтобы злая собака не покусала детей?!  
  
Стиву удается вовремя среагировать и, отбросив щит, он удерживает Барнса от опрометчивого поступка — не дает ему выйти из квартиры.  
  
— Если ты выйдешь — они начнут палить по тебе, — зашептал ему на ухо Роджерс, шипя от боли после удара металлической рукой по печени. Вжав Баки грудью в дверь, Стив говорит ему о том, что ничего, на самом деле, не знал о слежке. И даже не догадывался, пока ночью Баки не сказал ему тех слов. — Ночью я уберу их. А пока что веди себя тихо. Я вытащу нас отсюда, Бак. Доверься мне, прошу.  
  
Спасибо Гидре за то, что не лишили Зимнего Солдата смекалки и логики.  
  
Весь день Баки хмуро просидел на диване, потягивая то горячий шоколад, то смородиновый чай (найдено в далеких глубинах кухонной тумбы Стивена), перебрасывался парой ничего не значащих фраз с дремавшим под боком Роджерсом.  
  
Стив намеренно задернул шторы на всех окнах и не включал нигде большой свет, чтобы их перемещение по квартире не отслеживали.  
  
А отсыпался он, потому что знал, что дорога из этой квартиры до дома, который был последним вариантом убежища, была долгой. И ему нужно быть бодрым, как никому другому.  
  
— Я бы хотел вспомнить, каково это — быть твоим партнером, Стив, — Баки имеет привычку говорить несколько смущающие фразы именно под вечер. Именно тогда, когда имеет возможность смотреть Стиву прямо в глаза.  
  
А еще это первый раз, когда Баки говорит «Стив» вместо «Стивен».  
  
Глядя во влажно блестящие глаза Баки, Роджерс позволяет себе шальную мысль о том, что слово «партнер» может употребляться в абсолютно разных контекстах.  
  
Но не говорит об этом вслух.  
  
Просто молча собирается и выходит из квартиры, сунув за спину под куртку щит. С этим ему помогает Баки.  
  
— Эй, Роджерс, — Барнс привлекает его внимание уже на выходе. — Не облажайся. Иначе никакого какао.  
  
Когда они уже мчались по ночному шоссе, так быстро, что Баки вжался в переднее пассажирское сиденье, пристегнутый ремнем безопасности, Барнс позволил себе комментарий:  
  
— Когда я говорил «не облажайся», я не думал, что ты налажаешь в пункте «вождение»!  
  
На их счастье, движение по встречной полосе за городом не вызвало ночью никаких проблем. Ибо другие машины попадались редко.  
  
— Зато я не облажался в пункте «угнать машину»! — с веселой улыбкой отозвался Стив, вдавив педаль газа до упора.  


***

  
  
— И часто тебе приходилось убегать сюда? — Баки проводит пальцами по полке, ожидая стереть пыль, но этого не происходит. В доме абсолютная чистота.  
  
В доме, который находится в лесу.  
  
В небольшом двухэтажном доме, который находится в лесу и принадлежит Стивену Роджерсу.  
  
Удивительно, что стены дома не хранят послания его фанаток.  
  
— Ни разу, если честно, — признался Стив, открывая сумку и вытряхивая вещи, которые он собрал еще до того, как выходил из квартиры для нейтрализации снайперов. — Просто заезжал сюда прибираться и пополнять запасы продуктов, если… если вдруг что-то случится.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Яснее некуда, на самом деле. Джеймс понимал, что из-за него, из-за поступков, на которые толкает Стива их дружба, Роджерс огребет. Не может не огрести, когда вот так уходит из-под пристального надзора начальства.  
  
Оно и понятно — Стив просил, просил, как только мог, чтобы их не трогали. И все же тот одноглазый не послушал его. Впрочем, на взгляд Баки, одноглазый тип не был похож на того, кто бы спокойно уступил чужому мнению.  
  
Крепкая рука сжимает плечо Барнса, и тот понимает — эта рука не отпустит его. Не отпустит, как когда-то в прошлом…  
  
Тупая, слабая боль отголосками дает о себе знать в левой руке, в самом предплечье. Где начинается уже ТА рука.  
  
— Здесь мы точно в безопасности, Бак.  
  
И почему-то слова Стива впервые поселяют в душе Джеймса какое-то подобие спокойствия и умиротворения. До первого сна. Без нужных таблеток-транквилизаторов, без необходимых инъекций, к которым приучен организм Зимнего Солдата, в последнем просыпается все чаще настоящий Джеймс Барнс.  
  
Он просыпается ночью, подстегиваемый воспоминаниями, ужаленный картинами прошлого. Он просыпается в то время, пока все тело спит. Но не спит Стив, подскакивая от криков Баки и пытаясь разбудить его каждый чертов раз.  
  
— Не отпускай меня… Mне страшно… СТИВ!  
  
Они ударяются лбами, но от боли Роджерс даже не зажмуривается, а только крепко прижимает к себе проснувшегося и резко подскочившего на кровати Баки. Его Баки, из того самого прошлого, которое помутнилось Гидрой, опорочено этим многоглавым чудовищем.  
  
— Кажется… — Барнсу трудно отдышаться после кошмара, но у него появляются силы, чтобы цепляться за ночную майку Стива. — Кажется… зря мы таблетки в унитаз спустили…  
  
— Ну уж нет. Я тебя ничем, крепче обычного успокоительного, лечить не буду, понял меня?  
  
Когда Баки, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ, засыпает, сильно накренившись вбок и утянув за собой, то чувствует, что уголки губ тянутся вверх. Стивен всегда такой упертый и такой честный со всеми. Особенно — с ним.  
  
Но никакая магия дружбы и абсолютной искренности не может предотвратить приступов ярости Баки, когда ему кажется, что его вот-вот отведут на очередную «чистку» сознания. Он видит себя загнанным зверем, ему кажется, что все вокруг — жестокие и слишком реалистичные декорации.  
  
— Почему мы просто не можем одеться иначе и поехать в город? Меня достало уже сидеть тут, в каком-то херовом лесу и смотреть на белок! — щит Стива, к счастью, спрятан глубоко в недрах не то шкафа, не то кладовки. И потому страдает лишь поднос с кружками, в которых был чай. — Признай уже, что ты не выпускаешь меня в город, потому что считаешь меня чудовищем, как и все они!  
  
Когда у Стива также лопается терпение, когда он уже не может просто отмалчиваться или обходиться короткими фразами, которые вынуждали обычно Баки отступить в своей агрессии, Роджерс единственный раз поддался желанию врезать своему другу.  
  
Но лишь для того, чтобы в следующий миг провести жесткий захват на дезориентированном от удара Джеймсе. Иначе Зимний Солдат, пока еще не покинувший сознание Баки (и вряд ли вообще планирующий покидать его), не станет слушать никого. Зимний Солдат признает лишь физическую силу. И только затем — интеллектуальную.  
  
Баки вжат лицом в обивку дивана, но ему есть чем дышать — Стив позаботился об этом, усевшись сверху и крепко держа заломленные руки Барнса.  
  
— Какой же ты кретин! Я не выпускаю тебя туда одного, чтобы ни одна душа не посмела посмотреть на тебя так, будто ты злодей!  
  
Замерев под тяжелым телом Капитана, Джеймс тихо запыхтел, не пытаясь уже вырваться. Краска стыда обожгла его щеки, и меньше всего он сейчас хотел оказаться лицом к лицу со Стивом. Или же… хотел? Хотел, чтобы тот увидел, убедился, что он, Бьюкенен, не чудовище на самом деле? Что он, Баки, его настоящий Баки, лучший друг из прошлого, воспоминания о котором крепчают в сознании Джеймса.  
  
Стив, вершивший правосудие и желавший справедливого наказания для тех, кто совершал плохие поступки, спас его, убийцу, от закона. Он, Стив, так страстно и долго любящий читать нотации, взял и увез опасного преступника подальше от внимательных глаз охраны, которая могла бы помочь в случае чего.  
  
Он, Стив, который позволял избивать себя на геликарриере, сейчас проявил твердость характера и одновременно показал, что его же собственные слова «Я с тобой до конца» имеют вес.  
  
— Пусти, Стив… Пусти.  
  
Роджерс выпускает из захвата мужчину, слезает с него, садясь просто рядом на диване и наблюдая за поднявшимся и также принявшем сидячее положение Джеймсом.  
  
Серо-зеленые глаза Баки не то смущенно, не то стыдливо скользнули по лицу Капитана, а потом Солдат просто зажмурился и крепко обхватил себя руками, притянув колени к груди и уткнувшись лицом в согнутые локти.  
  
— Боже, я такой идиот… Боже, Стив… зачем ты меня терпишь?  


***

  
  
Они начали использовать щит Капитана как фрисби, и по утрам играли на небольшой полянке в лесу. Потом — завтрак. Сначала незамысловатый — какой-нибудь омлет с зеленью и беконом. Потом в процесс готовки стал подключаться и Баки, тогда блюда стали разнообразнее — запеканки, молочные каши, блинчики и оладьи.  
  
«И где успел научиться?» — думает с теплой улыбкой Стив, заходя на кухню и глядя на Баки, который следил за варившейся овсяной кашей. Запах ягод и нагретого молока наполнял кухню каким-то волшебным уютом, отчего на душе у Роджерса становилось спокойно и радостно.  
  
Баки стоит только в спальных штанах Стива, которые немного велики ему в поясе и потому чуть сползли к крестцу, удерживаясь на бедрах. Для босых ног пол в доме не такой уж и холодный, а с их улучшенными (спасибо опытам над людьми) телами бояться какой-то простуды просто смешно.  
  
Стив ловит себя на мысли о том, что ему нравится, когда на Джеймсе минимум одежды. Нравится смотреть, как Баки поворачивается или тянется куда-то. Тот делает все с такой собранностью, которая просто умиляет.  
  
Баки достает солонку с видом, будто идет на сверхсекретное задание.  
  
А еще Стив рад тому, что им не приходится ездить в город за продуктами, так как его домик находится по соседству с небольшим частным сектором, где люди держат свое хозяйство и, соответственно, пару магазинчиков с едой и кое-какими средствами гигиены.  
  
Солдатам роскошь не нужна. Они ее не переваривают.  
  
— Чего застыл на пороге? — бросает через плечо Баки, даже не оборачиваясь. Его отросшие волосы закрывают от Стива лицо, и потому Капитан не может понять, какое сейчас у его друга настроение. — Кушать подано, садись жрать, пожалуйста.  
  
Сердце Стива дважды пропускает удары. В первый раз — от услышанной фразы. Во второй раз — от увиденной улыбки Баки, когда тот обернулся с двумя тарелками овсянки в руках.  
  
Лечение, а точнее, реабилитация Зимнего Солдата в качестве социально адекватной единицы общества, по мнению Стива заключалось в довольно простых вещах: покой, больше причин для поднятия настроения, никаких напоминаний, никаких обязанностей.  
  
Святое правило Стивена Роджерса — навязывать покой человеку, но не навязывать ему хорошее настроение. И если состояние покоя реально может помочь и все-таки «привяжется», то «причинение добра» выдавленными из себя через силу шуточками до добра не доводят.  
  
— Пахнет чудесно, Баки, спасибо, — Стив придвигает к себе тарелку и принимается жадно есть, но температура не остывшей еще каши не позволяет ему быстро утолить аппетит.  
  
Джеймс только усмехается, помешивая ложкой кашу в своей тарелке и смотрит, как Стив с приоткрытым ртом тяжело дышит, пытаясь остудить порцию еды.  
  
— Я знаю способ один… — Баки вдруг встает коленями на свой стул и тянется через весь стол, протянув к Стиву руки и уперев их в его плечи.  
  
Роджерс не успевает удивиться странному поступку Джеймса, а его глаза уже вовсю сверлят его, две голубые льдинки. В кухонной обстановке, в которой царит преимущественно бирюзовый цвет, радужка Баки кажется глубокого морского цвета.  
  
Все еще не понимая, что этим хотел сделать Джеймс, Стив вдруг чувствует прикосновение к щеке. Баки снова лень бриться, и его щетина чуть кольнула кожу Капитана, всегда гладко выбритую. Приоткрытым губам вдруг стало прохладно.  
  
Он… дует ему в рот?  
  
— Закрывай пасть, остыло ведь уже, — хмыкает Баки и, коснувшись пальцами подбородка Стива, защелкивает ему рот. — Жуй хоть перед тем, как проглотить, а то так несварение будет. Какой из тебя солдат, если ты даже кушать правильно не умеешь?  
  
Стив завороженно смотрит на Джеймса, когда тот, оттолкнувшись от его плеч, возвращается на свое место и принимается за свою порцию.  
  
Стив стыдливо ощущает, как к его щекам приливает румянец.  
  
Стив понятия не имеет, какого черта произошло.  
  
А потом наступает его очередь удивить Баки. Не то чтобы они стали квиты… Нет, сэр, вовсе нет. Каждый стремился показать другому, как тот может исхитриться, придумать новый способ, новую необъяснимую модель поведения.  
  
Сначала Баки преспокойно моется с открытой настежь дверью в ванную комнату. Затем уже Капитан не стесняется входить в ванную почистить зубы, пока Джеймс принимает водные процедуры. Когда они в следующий раз играли с фрисби-щитом, Баки как бы случайно запустил щит в сторону от Стива, чтобы тот не поймал его, а потом они вместе искали деталь обмундирования, шли вместе, бок о бок, не разъединяясь.  
  
Ночами, когда в голове обоих солдат роился хаос мыслей, они словно не отдавали себе отчет в том, что творят. Стив бессвязно шептал о том, что ему нужно приглядывать за сновидениями Баки, и потому ложился рядом с ним. Или Баки сам приходил к нему, прикрываясь кое-как скомканной, с трудом сформулированной отмазкой:  
  
— Тебе… спишь… ну тебе больше спать… требуется… ну, надо…  
  
Апогеем их «сумасшествия» стал момент, когда Стив уже почти задремал на спине, подложив под голову руку, на диване перед телевизором, а Баки умостился прямо на нем, обхватив руками и обвив ногами.  
  
— Бак… ты чего?  
  
— Я люблю спать на животе, отвали.  
  
Стив долго не мог уснуть, чувствуя к своему удивлению (от которого остались мизерные крохи), как в штанах ему становится тесновато. К немалому напряжению добавился и тот факт, что Баки тоже не засыпал. И отлично чувствовал животом эрекцию Роджерса.  
  
— Значит, мне не показалось? — тихо, зачем-то шепотом спросил Баки, приподнявшись на руках и коснувшись своим носом носа Капитана.  
  
Кончики отросших волос щекотно коснулись щек Стива, но ему было боязно шевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть Джеймса. Что если это все ему причудилось? И он просто одержим своим некогда напарником?  
  
— Все в порядке. Расслабься.  
  
Стив понимает, что это не совсем правильно, когда ему дрочит его же друг. Но он, не собираясь оставаться в долгу, стягивает с Баки уже надоевшие домашние штаны и сжимает пальцами упругие ягодицы.  
  
Внутри Баки тесно, узко, горячо. Хватает всего двух пальцев, Джеймс застонал и прогнулся в пояснице.  
  
— А ты… давно хотел это… сделать?.. — пыхтит ему на ухо Баки, когда пальцы Стива доводят его до оргазма.  
  
Крик в самое ухо — при наступившей разрядке — и Стив моментально отключается, не разбирая, что Баки ему говорил.  
  
Наутро ему не пришлось оттирать ни с одежды, ни с кожи, ни с дивана засохшую сперму. Наутро на нем не лежал Баки, а привычно хозяйничал на кухне.  
  
Диван был чист. Как теперь и разум самого Капитана.  


***

  
  
— Может, стоит обрезать волосы? — в который раз спросил Стив, глядя как-то вечером, как Баки отмахивался от волос во время готовки.  
  
Сегодня на ужин — тушеная телятина с овощами. И с волосами Баки, если тот не завяжет их в хвост или узел. Но ему лень искать шнурок (резинок для волос в доме Стива, увы, не водится), к тому же Роджерса нельзя оставлять наедине с готовящейся едой.  
  
Услышав в ответ только недовольное фырканье, Стив просто подходит ближе к Баки и, встав позади него, осторожно обеими руками заводит волосы назад, к затылку и держит.  
  
— Ты готовь, я подержу их так.  
  
В ответ снова что-то неразборчивое, перебитое скворчащей сковородой. Баки словно колдует над плитой, добавляя каких-то приправ, постоянно что-то перемешивая и пробуя, ни разу не обернувшись на Стива. А когда, наконец, еда почти готова, и остается только дождаться, покуда телятина настоится в овощах и кипящем соку на уже холодной конфорке, Баки резко поворачивается к Стиву и сталкивается с ним лбом.  
  
— Тише ты, герой кухни, — зажмурив от неожиданности и боли один глаз, широко улыбается Стивен, но даже и не думает отходить назад.  
  
Смотря на эту, почти по-детски широкую, улыбку, Баки становится одновременно тоскливо и тепло на душе. Он уже вспомнил того самого Роджерса, которого не хотели принимать в армию. Того самого, который не отчаивался и всегда улыбался ему, Джеймсу, поддерживая и веря в него.  
  
А теперь Стив вымахал под два метра, и был несколько выше его, Бьюкенена.  
  
— И чего ты такой дылда? — в притворной грусти вздыхает Баки, глядя в пронзительно чистые, синие-синие глаза Капитана. — Вечно на тебя приходится смотреть снизу вверх, шея устает.  
  
— Так ты не смотри на меня, а…  
  
Договорить Стив не успевает, потому что рот ему закрывает ладонь бионической руки.  
  
— Даже и думать не смей о том, чтобы обрезать мне волосы.  
  
Баки хочется улыбнуться в ответ, когда он ладонью чувствует улыбку Стива.  
  
Ужин получился очень вкусным. Иначе Баки и не готовит, каждый раз обычное блюдо — настоящее объеденье. Словно он тренировался не убивать людей, а кормить вкусностями.  
  
После того, как посуда была тщательно вымыта и прибрана Стивом, Капитан услышал доносящиеся из комнаты со стареньким стационарным компьютером какие-то подозрительные стоны.  
  
Немедленно войдя в комнату, он остановился возле Баки, который стоя возле компьютера смотрел обычную порнуху.  
  
 — Что-то не так, Бак? — стараясь заглушить безосновательное беспокойство спросил Роджерс.  
  
На вопрос Джеймс ответил не сразу. Видимо, подбирал слова…  
  
— Я вот не пойму, уже в который раз смотрю это видео… А что такого в том, чтобы сосать пальцы? Ну, эта девушка так стонет и ей так нравится…  
  
Честно постаравшись не рассмеяться, Стив пояснил другу, что в порно-видео все актеры подставные и играют на камеру. Да, в будущем, за которое они сражались, люди снимают на видео то, как другие люди совокупляются.  
  
Впрочем, порножурналы уже были в их времена, так что это не так уж и огорчило или поразило Баки.  
  
Но вот над пальцами, кажется, он задумался всерьез.  
  
Когда они легли спать — уже по привычке на одном и том же боку, когда Капитан пристраивается позади Баки, почти вжимая его в стену — Джеймс выдал то, что впоследствии дало толчок к развитию совсем иных отношений.  
  
Перехватив руку Стива, которая лежала на его боку, и поднеся ее ко рту, Баки сначала лизнул два пальца Роджерса, зашедшегося неровным и резким дыханием. А после — вобрал в рот, совсем неглубоко, но достаточно для того, чтобы посасывать всю ночь во сне.  
  
Стив проснулся рано утром оттого, что занемело все тело. Каждую ночь, когда он спит в обнимку с Баки, не удается поворочаться, что так любит Капитан.  
  
Осторожно вытащив свои пальцы изо рта Барнса, Стив улыбнулся, ощутив, как сморщилась от слюны кожа на пальцах. Это было интересное ощущение — ощущение горячего языка и гладких зубов его лучшего друга.  
  
Перевернувшись на другой бок и прикрыв глаза, он теснее прижался спиной к Джеймсу и снова заснул, довольно улыбаясь.  
  
Следующие дни были странными для обоих.  
  
Мужчины, уже взрослые, прошедшие войну, закаленные в боях, не знали, как себя вести друг с другом.  
  
— Ты вроде не женщина, чтобы за тобой ухаживать, — протянул Баки, отхлебывая горячий шоколад из кружки, не отводя заинтересованного взгляда от экрана телевизора, по которому показывали мультики. — А вроде иногда обижаешься, как ребенок на весь мир.  
  
Эти слова заставили Стива нахмуриться и требовательно уставиться на Баки.  
  
— Это в каком месте я ребенок?  
  
— Да во всех. Вот видишь — ты сейчас на меня обиделся. Малыш Стиви хочет сладкое? Тогда малыш Стиви перестанет дуться?  
  
И пусть продемонстрировать издевательский тон у Баки не получилось, слова послужили достаточной провокацией для Роджерса. Кружка с горячим шоколадом падает на пол, а сухие и обкусанные губы Стива жестко впиваются в губы Баки, сладкие и немного липкие после напитка. И очень-очень горячие.  
  
— Ну что, получил сладенькое, Стив? — Баки беззлобно улыбается и смотрит на него с таким прищуром, что кажется, будто даже морщинки вокруг глаз лучатся чем-то радостным. — Не будешь больше обижаться на плохого Баки?  
  
— Я не ребенок, — Стив легонько бодает Джеймса в подбородок, чем вызывает искренний смех у Бьюкенена.  
  
Первый искренний смех за долгие-долгие годы, проведенные с мыслью о потере своего лучшего друга.  


***

  
  
Баки превращается в ток, в живую энергию, когда крепко сжимает налегшего на него Стива. Баки превращается в одну сплошную эрогенную зону, он слишком чувствителен к прикосновениям, и его совсем не заботит то, как резко вошел в него Роджерс. Баки превращается в единое «Стивстивстивстивстив…», когда Капитан начинает толкаться бедрами в него, рыча что-то на ухо, вгрызаясь в плечо Джеймса и оставляя ало-синие засосы на коже рядом с сочленением бионической руки.  
  
«Живой» металл реагирует на ласки и на прикосновение очень странно и интересно: пластины чуть проминаются и перекатываются каждый раз, когда Стив проводит по ним рукой. И Капитан не может не заметить, как вместе с рукой активнее проявляет себя Баки.  
  
Джеймс не может не дарить ласку в ответ. Не может не вылизывать шею и ключицы Стива, не может не стискивать бедра Роджерса коленями сильнее при каждом новом резком толчке. Джеймс не может не стонать громко, во весь голос, утыкаясь лбом в подбородок Стива, когда тот приподнимает голову от его, Джеймса, шеи.  
  
— Баки…  
  
— Заткнись, Стив. Просто заткнись и трахайся со мной.  
  
Бионическая ладонь закрывает Стиву рот, проникая в него сначала указательным пальцем, а после и средним.  
  
— Если будет неприятно — вытолкни пальцы языком.  
  
Но Стив не выталкивает их, а обвивает, скользя губами и увлажняя каждый выделяющийся сегмент неорганики.  
  
Внутри Баки — жар. Снаружи Баки — струна, которая звенит и вибрирует, дергается и крепко вжимается всем телом в его, Стива, тело. Джеймс удерживает голову Капитана обычной рукой за затылок, зарывшись в короткие волосы на затылке. Прижимает, проталкивая пальцы глубже, но следя за тем, чтобы не вызвать рвотный рефлекс.  
  
И в целом такой расклад — когда Роджерс имеет Барнса в задницу, а Джеймс Стива в рот — устраивает обоих. Потому что Баки не тот человек, который не умеет брать, а Стивен не тот, который не умеет отдавать.  
  
Стив кончает с волшебной, яркой судорогой по всему телу, которая дарит облегчение, радость, которая заставляет живое счастье бежать по венам и видеть мир вокруг в совсем ином свете.  
  
Баки достигает оргазма, как нирваны, как точки абсолютного покоя и единения с собой, со Стивом.  
  
— Ты был моим заданием… — тихо шепчет Баки, глядя прямо в глаза Стива, тяжело дыша, все еще удерживая затылок Роджерса, но убрав от него бионическую руку.  
  
— И я все еще с тобой, Бак. Я с тобой до конца.  
  
На припухших и уже саднящих губах Барнса расцветает глуповатая улыбка, как у человека, который все время запрещал себе чувствовать приятные эмоции, как у человека, который понял очевидную для всех вещь слишком поздно.  
  
— Я позволю тебе быть со мной до конца только после того, как ты побреешь свою морду. Тот Стив Роджерс, которого я помню, никогда не был похож на попрошайку с подворотни.  
  
Зимний Солдат в сознании Джеймса Бьюкенена «Баки» Барнса грустно улыбается, отражая и коверкая веселую улыбку Капитана. Зимний Солдат больше никому не нужен. Миссия выполнена.


End file.
